1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charged particle beam irradiation system for irradiating an affected part such as a tumor with a charged particle beam and treating the affected part.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-2011-177374-A is considered as the related art of the present technique. JP-2011-177374-A discloses a charged particle beam irradiation system which can shorten an irradiation time in a particle beam treatment by a spot scanning method. The charged particle beam irradiation system includes a charged particle beam generating unit, beam transport unit(s), and beam irradiation apparatus(es). A controller calculates the position and the width of the charged particle beam from the output obtained by a beam position measuring apparatus in the beam irradiation apparatus every time when the irradiation to a spot has been completed.